New Emotions
by Ravennight2641
Summary: What will happen when young Ace, Sabo, and Luffy get their hands on something dangerous at the Dadan house? Warning: Contains corporal punishment/ spanking of minors. Please, do not forget to leave a comment and favorite if you enjoyed. I would like to know what you think.


Young Ace, Sabo, and Luffy get into some trouble with Dadan, and have to face the consequences. Will things ever be the same for them again? Contains Corporal Punishment of Minors and lots of feels. Enjoy

"Well, go on then, what are you waiting for?"

"Damn it, shut up, I'm working on it, Ace".

Seven-year-old Luffy stared down at the metal revolver in his hand.

"Ace, this is a bad idea". Lectured Sabo.

"It's his own fault for talking big". Replied Ace.

Of course, Luffy didn't mean it when he said he could shoot an apple off of someone's head from a mile away, but Ace had been showing off his fighting skills all morning, and Luffy needed some leverage on him. He didn't think Ace would go and steal Dadan's gun and put an apple on his own head just to prove him wrong.

"Come on, shoot Luffy!" yelled Ace, the green apple perched on top of his ten-year-old head.

"Damn it, Ace, don't rush him! Do you want him to shoot you?" Sabo accused.

"No! I want him to confess!" Ace yelled. "There's no way he's ever even fired a gun, look at him shake!"

"I Have so!" yelled Luffy, "Any self-respecting pirate knows before you raise a Gun, you have to have intention to go for the kill, but of course, you wouldn't know that, would you?!" Luffy accused, cocking the leaver, Luffy slowly raised the gun, and closed one eye.

"AARRAAAA!"

Suddenly right as Luffy was about to shoot, a loud shout came from the Dadan Bandits hide out behind them. "WHO THE HELL STOLE MY GUN!?" Came the angry voice of Dadan, screeching from within the house. Shocked, Luffy accidentally gave the gun a squeeze.

BANG

"Ace!" yelled Sabo. Luckily Ace ducked just in time as the bullet came, whizzing just inches below where his head would have been, and continuing to crash directly through the paper walls of the house behind them.

SMASH… *drop*… a smashing sound, followed by the clear sound of a body hitting the ground sounded from within the hideout.

The boys all stared at each other in horror before they all rushed into the house, Luffy still holding the gun in his hand.

All the bandits where standing around in a circle, surrounding what looked like Dadan, on the floor, not moving.

"Oh shit, Dadan!?" Ace yelled pushing his way the center of the bandits.

"Damn it!" Yelled Sabo pushing his way through as well with Luffy close behind, "I told you this was a bad idea!"

Dadan was on the floor, seemingly unharmed, to the boy's relief, but staring down over what appeared to be shattered remnants of a broken glass vase.

The boys stared in horror at the vase. It was that damn glass vase that she always boasted about. She was so proud of how she had stolen it years ago from one of the wealthier residents of the upper class part of town, past the garbage dump. It is her most prized possession which she kept on display as one of her first big steals from her career as a bandit.

Or at least it was.

"Damn it, who would go and shoot at our house?!" Dadan yelled looking up, a look of pure rage on her face. "When I get a hold of who ever-"she cut off, spotting the fear stricken boy's in front of her.

A beat of silence…

"ehhhh" the terrified boy's all moaned quietly, taking a step back in unison.

Dadan eyed the boys, you could see her visibly trying to put the puzzle together in her head. Dadan was slow, but she wasn't so dumb as to not recognize the obviously guilty expressions on the boy's faces. After all, she had seen those looks from them before.

Suddenly, Dadan's eyes caught a glimpse of her own revolver, still clutched in Luffy's tiny right hand, and you could see the angry light switch click in her mind.

Looking at the gun in his hand in horror, Luffy flung it from his hand, as it slid across the floor to stop in front of Dadan, who had a dark expression on her face

At this point, even the bandits all around them started to back away, and the boy's heard the voice of Dogra mutter softly, "…Run".

Suddenly Dadan jumped up, much quicker than any of them thought her capable, and removed her belt in one fluid movement.

"AHHHHHHH" The boys all screamed out, hightailing it out the front door as fast as their legs could carry them.

Sabo and Ace quickly took to the jungle, yelling as they jumped up to the nearest branch of a tree. "Come on, Luffy, you have to run faster!" Yelled Sabo, back to Luffy who, unfortunately, just wasn't fast enough. He was almost to the nearest tree when his sandal caught in an upward root, causing him to fall face first into the dirt.

Dadan was on top of the child before he could even register what happened. Putting her hand on top of his head roughly while kneeling next to him on the ground, Luffy felt a sudden breeze where his pants should be.

"No! Dadan stop!" Luffy yelled looking back at her, tears in his eyes already.

Luffy had only ever seen Dadan this angry once before, the night he accidentally wore a hole through the sealing while him and his brothers where practicing their fighting. Luffy fell directly on top of a sleeping Dadan, causing her to yell out in pain. Luffy couldn't sit comfortably on the wood floor of the hideout for the next week.

CRACK

Without warning Dadan brought the belt down hard on luffy's exposed backside

Luffy let out a whimper from the first blow. Dadan was absolutely relentless. Bringing the belt down, over, and over, and over again until Luffy was sobbing piteously.

"Dadan, please! I'm- Agh- sorry about your -oof- vase, it won't happen again!" Luffy managed to sob out over the cracking of the belt.

"The vase!?" Dadan yelled, continuing to bring the belt down on luffy's, now very red, backside. "This has nothing to do with the vase!"

Ace and Sabo watched helplessly from the trees, physically feeling every blow Luffy got themselves as they listened to Dadan's lecture, somehow, unable to move.

"Do you realize how dangerous what you brats just did is!?" Dadan yelled, distress obvious in her voice, taking Luffy, and his observant brothers by surprise.

"You're lucky all you hit was that vase! What if you had hit someone in the house?! Or blown off one of your own faces?! What the hell would I tell Garp then, huh!?" She yelled bringing the belt down harder.

"You can go out and hunt all the animals you boys want, but I don't EVER want to see or hear about you boys doing something this reckless ever again, do you hear me, Monkey D. Luffy?!"

"Ah- I'-I- I'm sorry Dadan, Ag- please,-sob- Stoo-oop". Luffy sobbed into dirt, which was slowly turning to mud from his tears.

Dadan gave him a few more swats before stopping, and immediately forcing Luffy to his feet giving him a slight shove towards the house.

"I want you in your room until further notice! You hear me Luffy!?"

Sobbing, Luffy hiked up his pants as he ran towards the house, not looking back.

Suddenly, up in the trees, Sabo and Ace collectively had the realization of the danger they found themselves in.

Sighing, Dadan looked up, "IF YOU BOYS THINK YOU DON'T HAVE IT COMING NEXT, YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN!" Dadan yelled, belt still in her hand as she snapped it at the ground, causing each boys stomach to flip.

"And if this thing hurt that rubber brats butt, imagine how much it's going to hurt your regular little asses when I get a hold of you!"

"AHHHHH! Dadan's gone crazy!" The brothers yelled in unison as they mad dashed towards the jungle.

Luffy laid on his stomach up in the lofted bedroom that he and his brothers shared, no longer crying, but moaning, uncomfortably, into a pillow.

Ace and Sabo had not yet returned. Luffy assumed that could only mean that Dadan had murdered them in the jungle. On top of his brothers now being presumably dead, it was getting close to dinner time too, and Luffy could smell the scent of meat cooking downstairs.

GRUMBLE Gurrgle gurrgle

Luffy groaned as the smells grew stronger. But Luffy knew that Dadan probably had the plans to now starve him out for the rest of the time he had left on this earth, alone, and without his brothers.

Feeling doomed, Luffy continued to mope in his misery when the door suddenly clicked open behind him.

"Luffy, I brought you some dinner" Came the voice of Magra as the door shut behind him.

Excited, Luffy turned suddenly, letting out a hiss as his backside met the normally very soft fabric of the futon.

"Achtt-" Luffy moaned, and rolled back over, feeling his imminent death approaching.

"I had never seen Dadan that mad before". Magra laughed, putting the tray containing a slab of meat and a bowl of rice down beside luffy, "You boy's definitely know how to bring out emotions in that woman that none of us ever thought she was capable of feeling before".

"Yeah, well it was all Ace's fault she obviously feels nothing but hatred for us". Mumbled luffy, rolling over to one side, being careful to lift his backside up off the futon on the way over, and stuffed the meat into his mouth.

"Ah, now Luffy, weren't you listening to anything Dadan said?" Magra said with a smile looking down at Luffy. "The emotion I'm talking about is love, not hate".

"Then, why'd she go and beat me to near death then?" luffy nearly shouted looking up at Magra. "That's not something you do if you love someone!"

"BAHAHAHAHA" Magra gave out a hardly laugh causing Luffy's face to turn a new shade of red.

"Since you boys came around, that woman has done nothing but worry about your safety, I don't think she had any intention of 'beating you to death'." Magra laughed

"DON'T LAUGH ABOUT IT!" Luffy yelled, sitting up and hissing as his but hit the fabric again. "She's probably already killed Ace and Sabo, and now I'll be all alone up here forever!" Luffy yelled at Magra.

Smiling, Magra sighed, "Oh Luffy, Dadan would never admit it, but she loves you boys more than any other treasure on this Island, maybe even this entire world". Magra tosseled luffy's hair. "She would never kill any of you, that's why she did what she did, she cares way too much about you boys to ever lose you".

Luffy looked down, thinking on what Magra just told him.

"As for Sabo and Ace…" Magra continued, catching Luffy's attention. "Dadan went chasing after them into the jungle, and hasn't returned yet. A look of concern came over Luffy's face when suddenly they heard the front door slide open. Jumping up, Magra and Luffy raced downstairs.

Dadan entered, dragging two very red faced boys into the house by their ears, lecturing them about buying her a new vase, when she looked up and saw luffy with the meat in his hand.

"Oi!" she yelled at him. "I thought I wanted you up in your room, boy?" Dadan scolded at him, exhaustion in her voice.

Luffy looked at the meat, and then over at Dadan, obviously thinking seriously about something as he walked up to the exhausted looking woman. Suddenly, throwing the meat aside, Luffy knelt down in front of her, putting his face on the ground in a bow.

"I'm sorry Dadan!" Luffy yelled, starting to cry again into the wood of the floor.

"Ehhh?!" The entire house said at once.

"I know you did what you did because you care about us! And I'm really, really, really sorry!" Luffy nearly yelled still in a bow.

Suddenly Luffy heard someone suddenly kneel next to him as well.

"I'm sorry too, Dadan!" Came the voice of Sabo. "It's not fair that we always put you through such turmoil after you took us in" he said, clearly sobbing as well, "I'm sorry!"

"Oi, guys-"muttered a very red faced Ace, looking at them both on the ground and then over at Dadan, who had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Guh, I guess it can't be helped" Ace muttered, bowing next to Sabo. "I'm sorry too" he said, in a much more sincerer way then he probably intended to make known.

Awkward silence fell over the room, the boys staying in there bows, refusing to move, as Dadan stared down at them, mouth agape. Then suddenly,

BAHAAHAHAHAHA

Dadan burst into laughter, nearly crying as she clutched at her sides. The boys on the ground suddenly shot up, turning red with chagrin.

"Oi! Don't laugh!" Yelled Ace in embarrassment, causing the rest of the room to erupt in laughter as well.

"Oh boys," Laughed Dadan, rubbing a tear away from her eye. "you'll have plenty of time to find me a new glass vase tomorrow."

"Hehehe" The boys laughed and smiled together looking at one another.

"In the meantime, lets eat!" Yelled Dadan grabbing a big hunk of meat.

"Yahoo!" The room erupted with laughter and merriment as they feasted on the banquet the men had started cooking earlier for the boys, per Dadan's instructions.


End file.
